


A Jedik Hajnala

by dosanorbert



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosanorbert/pseuds/dosanorbert
Summary: A prológusban bemutatom a Thebat, a törpebolygót amely a regény első felének legfőbb helyszíne lesz.  Továbbá a főszereplők közül kettő bemutatásra kerül.





	1. Prológus

A _Theba_ amolyan független törpebolygó volt a Peremvidék túlsó felén. A galaxist átszelő és pusztító háború ide nem jutott el, sem a Független Konföderációk Szövetsége sem a Galaktikus Köztársaság nem tartott igényt a pártatlan planétára. Ránézésre egy nyugodt, fűvel borított égitest volt, a békés és monoton zöld síkságot a Karakatus hegységen kívül csak az óceánok, folyók és más vizek zavarták meg. 

Csupán két értelmes faj élt itt, és egyikük sem foglalkozott behatóan az űrkutatással, illetve annak tudományával, ugyanis az evolúciós létrán még nem másztak ennyire magasra. A _dhuki_ egy magas, szőrös és ragadozó faj volt, melynek képviselői az első városok kiépítése után sem mondtak le a gyilkolás öröméről, bár ezt a jó szokásukat leginkább a visszamaradott lényeken töltötték ki, a másik itt élő humanoid fajjal, a _deallus_ -al mély egyetértésben éltek, amolyan szimbióta társadalmat alakítottak ki. Együtt fejlődtek, egy fedél alatt laktak és a tudást megosztva építették fel első városaikat. Bár előfordult néha nézeteltérés a két nép között, nem volt jellemző rájuk a diszkrimináció. Más értelmes élőlény nem élt a bolygón, ha nagy ritkán, ezerévente egyszer meg is fordult egy, a bolygó lakói számára idegen lény, az sem találta a planétát túl érdekesnek, ezért rövid időn belül elhagyta. 

A távozók viszont nyomot hagytak maguk után: esetenként ottfelejtették a holoprojektoraikat, a fegyvereiket, néhány kreditet, de az is megtörtént, hogy építményeket hagytak lakatlanul. Az dhuki és deallus népek vallási vezetői próbálták eltüntetni ezeket az eszközöket, mert féltek, hogy a népük hitét alapjában rengetné meg a felfedezés, és ez által elvesztenék a kitalált istenek hirdetéséből származó hatalmukat. Az elöljárók nagy szomorúságára, lehetetlen volt az összes jelet elpusztítani vagy elrejteni. Így néhányan ráakadtak az akkori technológiájukhoz mérten magas szintű kütyükre és bár hasznosítani vagy sokszorosítani tudatlanságuk révén nem tudták ezeket, az egykori tulajdonosokat istenként kezdték tisztelni, mondákat és regéket építettek köréjük. Így megtörtént az, amitől a papok leginkább tartottak: reformáció kezdődött és formálta újjá a két nép elképzeléseit. Az egykori bálványokat ledöntötték, a templomokat felégették, a vallási vezetők pedig alkalmazkodni próbáltak a túlélés érdekében.

A háború legelején egy csempészhajó kapitánya ittasan és mámorosan kürtölte szét egy Koreliai kocsmában, hogy felfedezetlen bolygón találta magát, miután üzemanyagból kifogyva a Külső Peremvidéken egy új és rövidebb hyperösvényt kerestek, amin biztonságosabban és a hatóságoktól mentesen szállíthatják le az általában cseppet sem törvényes árukat egyik rendszerből a másikba. A kapitány már az űrben felfedezte, hogy a bolygó lakott és városok tarkítják. Az épületek méretéből ítélve viszont úgy gondolta, hogy fejlett civilizációtól úgysem kell tartania, felhőkarcolókat vagy néhány száz méternél magasabb épületeket nem észleltek, tehát a lent élők nem fogják kilőni lövegekkel az átalakított teherszállítójukat, amint az atmoszférába hatol.

A megérzése végül beigazolódott. A dhuki nép egyik földművese barátságosan fogadta a legénységet és mindennel ellátta. A farmer másnap egy négykerekű járművel a város legmagasabb rangú tagjához vezette, akivel ugyanúgy nem voltak képesek szót érteni, mint azelőtt nap a másik jót akarójukkal. A kapitány mutogatva és halandzsázva azért igyekezett köszönetet mondani, a vezér viszont várakozáson felüli vendégszeretetről adott tanúbizonyságot, a hajó minden theba-i jóval hagyta el a bolygó légkörét, alig három standard nappal érkezésük után.

A pletyka, melyet a részeges kapitány nem röstellt szétkürtölni, csakhamar bejárta a galaxist és a klónháború szemben álló frakciói amolyan nyersanyag-forrásként tekintettek az apró égitestre. Hogy beigazolódjon sejtésük, kisebb felderítő hajókat küldtek a rendszerbe, a háború ugyanis jobban emésztette a különböző erőforrásokat, mint egy kiéhezett sarlacc , aki több évnyi nélkülözés után ennivalóhoz jut. A háborús felek hajóinak letapogatói kyberkristályt véltek felfedezni a bolygón található vulkanikus hegy belsejében, de akkora mennyiségben, hogy maguk az érzékelők csak hogy nem kiakadtak. Ez a nyersanyag hihetetlen mennyiségű energiát hordozott magában és tudott kibocsátani megfelelő körülmények között, ezért, a Köztársaságnak gyorsan kellett lépnie, így a többnyire háborítatlan nép volt olyan „szerencsés", hogy újból üdvözölhesse isteneit. Ugyanis megérkeztek, egy _Venator-osztályú_ csillagromboló formájában.

A _Cruelty_ az egyik legmodernebb csatahajó volt a Galaxisban. Bár nem lehetett sem a legerősebb, sem a legfürgébb hajók egyikének tekinteni, egy olyan zöldfülű admirális számára, mint Juda Tennor, tökéletesnek bizonyult. A férfi nem volt már fiatal, bőven a negyvenes évei közepén járt. Rengeteg tapasztalatot gyűjtött a háború előtt és alatt, de az újdonsült rangját csak nemrég szerezte meg, amit ő maga sem tartott igazán jogosnak, mert az előléptetése ellőti tizenöt évben kapitányként szolgálta a Köztársaságot és nem mutatott hajlandóságot arra, hogy magasabbra kerüljön a ranglétrán. Ahogyan a Jedi Rend is sorban előléptette lovaggá a tanítványait, mert azokat érettnek titulálta a háborúban szerzett jártasság miatt, úgy a Köztársaság is sietve léptette elő a tisztjeit, hogy az elhullott, esetleg dezertált vagy átpártolt vezetőket pótolja. 

Valahogy így esett meg Judával is, hogy admirálissá avanzsált elő és bár sosem óhajtotta a rangot, azért próbált magabiztosnak tűnni és a színészkedése kiváló lehetett, mert az elmúlt egy évben nem volt rá panasz és a legénységével is kijött, még akkor is, ha egyöntetű tiszteletet nem sikerült kivívnia. Főleg az idősebb, keménykötésű tisztek bizonyultak nagyobb falatnak. Nem mertek szembeszállni vele, féltek a rangjától, de összesúgtak a háta mögött és gúnyos hangnemben szólították meg őt. Ez különösen zavarta az admirálist, viszont tenni ellene nem tudott, lecserélni fiatalabb, engedelmesebb legénységre a tapasztalt idősebbeket nem lett volna bölcs vagy szakszerű. Így hát türelmesen várt arra a csatára, ahol a leginkább bizonyíthatja a rátermettségét és, de egyelőre megelégedett a kisebb küldetésekkel is. Felőle aztán édes mindegy volt, hogy apró téglákkal vagy nagyobb elemekkel építi fel a karrierjét.

A panoráma, ami a transzparacél ablak mögött fogadta Tennor admirálist, lenyűgöző volt. A kis Theba bolygó leginkább egy miniatűr _Alderaan_ ra emlékeztette a férfit, amit ő maga a Galaxis ékkövének tekintett, Késztetést érzett, hogy lemenjen és körülnézzen a gyönyörű égitesten, de az admirálisi feladatkörök nem engedték meg az efféle luxust.

\- Admirális úr! – zökkentette ki a gyönyörködéséből az egyik kadét kissé remegő hangja. A kapitány komolysága ellenére is megpróbálkozott egy mosollyal a fiatal férfi felé, de nem sikerülhetett valami jól, mert annak a nagy kék szemei még inkább elkerekedtek.

\- Parancsol, kadét? – kérdezett vissza a tőle telhető legkomolyabb hangon.

\- A négy csapatszállító, a Jedikkel, a klónokkal és a fúróeszközökkel egyetemben megkezdte a bolygó megközelítését, uram!

\- A tudósok és a bányászok? Velük mi a helyzet?

\- A mérnökök már hetek óta a bolygón vannak, felméréseket végeznek és ők készítik elő a terepet a munkálatokhoz. A geológusok már elvégezték a talaj és a kőzet minőségének ellenőrzését, ami szükséges az esetleges omlások elkerülése végett. Bányászokra viszont nincs szükség egyáltalán, a lenti népek önkéntesen jelentkeztek a munkára.

Az admirális hirtelen a kadét felé fordult, aki a gyors mozdulat miatt egy lépést hátrált.

\- Hogy micsoda? Ismeretlenek lépnek a planétájuk felszínére és még segítenek is nekünk? Ezt meg mire véljem?

\- Attól tartok uram, hogy isteneknek hisznek bennünket. Valahol ez érthető, hozzánk képest fejletlenek, számukra a repülő dolgok - a mi esetünkben űrhajók – is mágiának tűnhetnek.

\- Hmm... végül is megértem őket. A tudatlan ember mindent az istenek és a varázslények jóindulatának tulajdonít. A felfoghatatlan dolgok boszorkányságnak, földöntúlinak hatnak mindaddig, amíg nem találunk rájuk tudományos magyarázatot.

A kadét lehajtott fejjel, csendben emésztette a szavakat. Az admirális elmosolyodott, örült neki, hogy legalább ez a fiatal tiszt úgy issza a szavait, mint ahogyan a legfinomabb alderaan-i bort szokás.

\- Pontosan mikor fognak landolni? – törte meg a néhány másodperces szünetet az admirális.

\- Ha minden jól megy, akkor egy órán belül, uram! – válaszolt neki a kadét, a hangján már nem érződött a remegés. – Megkérdezhetném uram, hogy miért tart ilyen sokáig a landolás?

\- Az értelmes lények odalent nincsenek hozzászokva a betolakodókhoz. Ha bolygatták is őket régebben, akkor azt teljes diszkrécióban tették, legalábbis törekedtek rá. Még így is túlzásba estünk egy kicsit, hogy ekkora haderőt mozgósítottunk. A nyolcvan klón még nagyjából rendben van, de hat Jedit küldeni...

\- Lehetséges, hogy szeparatista ellenállás fogadja odalent őket, uram! – találgatott a kadét.

\- Nem, az lehetetlen. Hónapok óta a megfigyelésünk alatt tartjuk a bolygót, senki sem landolhatott vagy szállhatott fel a tudtunk nélkül. Csak a sajátjaink voltak képesek megközelíteni a rendszert, bármi mást már rég kilőttünk volna. Nem, itt csak belső konfliktusra számíthatunk. Bármennyire is segítőkészek és barátságosak ezek a humanoidok, meglehet, hogy megijednek a klónoktól, akik fegyverrel a kezükben fognak bemasírozni a hegy belsejébe. Talán az se fog tetszeni nekik, hogy a kristályukat el akarjuk tulajdonítani, a kyberek igen gyönyörűek, lehet, hogy ezeknek az ásványoknak is isteni hatalmat tulajdonítanak...

\- A Jedik valószínűleg a békés megoldáshoz folyamodnak majd, valahogy szót próbálnak majd érteni velük. De a klónok meg fogják húzni a ravaszt hezitálás nélkül, nekik ez a dolguk, uram – húzta el a száját a kadét.

\- A klónok azt teszik, amit a Jedik utasítanak nekik, parancsok végrehajtásán túl nem terjed a hatáskörük. De az Erő-használók mindenképp védenék magukat egy olyan helyzetben, ami az életüket veszélyezteti, mivel nem kizárt, hogy problémák akadhatnak odalent.

\- Már meg ne haragudjon uram, de én nem tartom lehetségesnek, hogy bárki is az ő technológiájukkal rámerne támadni klónokra vagy Jedikre – csóválta a fejét a fiatal férfi.

\- Na, látja fiam, ez itt a bökkenő. A klónok talán vissza tudnának tartani néhány százat a lent élő népek tagjaiból. Talán még több ezret is. A népességről viszont fogalmunk se lehet, akár több milliárdan is élhetnek itt, mint egy átlagos magvilági bolygón. Legyen bármennyire is fejlett a felszerelése a katonáknak, a létszám ellenük diktálna akkor is. Nem beszélve arról, hogy a deallus és dhuki nép tagjai – már ha jól emlékszek a nevükre – úgy ismerik a bolygót, mint a tenyerüket. Ismerik a Theba-n élő vadállatokat, az időjárási viszonyokat és magát a hegységet is a legnagyobb szikláktól a legkisebb alagutakig. Könnyen csapdát állíthatnak az embereinknek.

\- Lehetne egy utolsó kérdésem, uram? – kérdezte a fiatal férfi. Az admirális egy intéssel engedélyt adott a szólalásra.

\- Miért nem osontunk be észrevétlenül a bolygóra, bányásztuk ki csendben a kristályt és tűntünk el a bolygóról, mielőtt a lentiek észrevehették volna?

Az admirális ezúttal elnevette magát.

\- Ön szerint a Köztársaság háborús időben katonákat, lovagokat és nyersanyagokat áldozna fel, ha lenne egyszerűbb megoldás? Már maguk a LAAT/i-ik is feltűnést keltenek, ahogy az atmoszférába lépünk, azon nyomban lebukunk. De ha álcázó berendezéssel ellátott csapatszállítókat is küldenénk, az se lenne megoldás. Egyik akadálya, hogy az ilyen technológia túl drága, a másik meg az, hogy a lenti népek legnagyobb városai az alvó vulkán közelében vannak, mivel az ott található puha kőzet tökéletes nagyobb épületek felhúzására.

Az admirális ismét elhallgatott, jelezve, hogy befejezte a mondandóját.

\- Köszönöm admirális, hogy válaszolt a kérdéseimre, ha nem bánja, akkor távoznék – a fiatal férfi megvárta Juda bólintását, majd sarkon fordult.

\- Várjon, legyen szíves! –szólt az admirális a fiú után, aki nem fordult vissza, de a fejét enyhén hátrafordította. – Ön újonc itt, ugye? Hogy hívják?

\- Igen, újonc vagyok, admirális. Két hete szolgálok a Cruelty fedélzetén. Tressk Dolamar vagyok – mondta nemes egyszerűséggel és magára hagyta a gondolataiba merülő Tennort.


	2. Első fejezet: A jelen és a múlt árnyai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebben a fejezetben bepillantást nyerhetünk abba, hogy Ky hogyan birkózik meg a jelen problémáival, míg Juda hogyan viszonyul a múltban történt atrocitásokhoz.

„Hát, ez kellemetlen" - gondolta magában Ky.

Az enyhe kifejezés volt. Klónok kereszttüzében állni, miközben egykori mentorod holtteste hever tőled néhány lépésnyire. Megfűszerezve az egész szituáció azzal, hogy már több, eléggé súlyos lövés nézte meg kíváncsian, hogy hogyan néznek ki a belső szerveid – ez kimagaslóan a legrosszabb nap volt a fiatal Jedi életében.

„De legalább csak húszszoros túlerővel van dolgom" – gondolta magában Ky, aki bár úgy tűnt, hogy semmilyen szintű érdeklődést nem tanúsít a körülötte zajló események iránt, azért rettenetesen szenvedett, úgy lelkileg, mint testileg. Egyáltalán nem volt ideje rágódni a történteken, ugyanis az valószínűleg az életébe került volna. Sose volt a Ataru híve, de most fokozottan művelte azt, egyik sugárnyalábot verte vissza a másik után. Nem hitt a szerencsében, de azok a fénycsóvák, amelyeket nem sikerült hárítania, valahogy elkerülték a testét.

 Bár menedéket azt talált magának egy magas és széles szikla személyében, de mindhiába, a klónok voltak annyira élelmesek, hogy protongránátokkal próbálják meg kifüstölni őt. Hála az Erőnek ezek az elhajítható robbanószerek véges mennyiségben álltak csak rendelkezésre, Ky pedig jó formában volt. Talán jobban mozgott, mint valaha. Viszont tudta, hogy az Erő által nyert energiája véges, egyszer úgyis elhagyja a kozmikus erőtér és akkor bizony csak a fénykardjára hagyatkozhat. Ami nem volt túl sok ebben a helyzetben.

Megvakarta a tarkóját. Mindig ezt tette, ha ideges volt. Fél kézzel próbálta visszaverni a sugarakat a fénykardjával, miközben verejtéket törölt le az arcáról.

A klónok viszont nem hagyták magukat, áttörtek lassan az Erő nyújtotta védelmen is. Ky érezte, hogy a fizikai ereje is lassan cserben hagyja, a bal keze akkora lövést kapott, hogy csak bénán lógatta maga mellett. A jobb markában ott volt még a fénykard, azzal próbált reményvesztett módon válaszolni az ellenfelei irreálisan pontos lövéseire. A több percig húzódó csatára egy újabb gránát tette a pontot. Telibe találta a fedezéket, amely mögött a Jedi meghúzódott és végzett is volna vele a robbanás, ha nincs akkora lélekjelenléte, hogy egyből félreugorjon. A lökés így is elkapta és néhány méterre repítette. Az teste egész súlyával a bal lábára esett, mely egy reccsenés következtében tudatta Ky-al, hogy az abban lévő combcsont szabályosan eltört.

Szó szerint az egyetlen szerencséje az volt, hogy túlélte a detonációt. A fedezéke immár csak emlék volt, a fénykardja kicsúszott a kezéből, miközben repült a levegőben és a klónok szép lassan körülzárták őt a nyílt terepen. Ky teljesen megbékélt a tudattal, hogy ő nem ússza meg élve a napot. Nagy nehezen, sziszegve a fájdalomtól, feltápászkodott a földről. A bal lábát érő törés teljesen kivette a forgalomból, ezért féllábon próbálta megtartani az egyensúlyát. Szerencsére hasonló gyakorlatok egész sorát kellett átvészelnie tanoncként. Bár, akkor teljesen ép volt a teste és nem volt kétségbeeséstől zavaros az elméje. A klónokat vagy elbátortalanította az, hogy a Jedi még ezek után is képes volt talpra állni, vagy csak nagyon meglepődtek, mert lejjebb eresztették a fegyvereiket és átmenetileg megszüntették a tüzelést.

Az ellenfelei inkább úgy döntöttek, hogy az eddiginél is jobban megközelítik. Ky, a robbanás okozta átmeneti süketülés és erős csengés miatt nem hallhatta a lábdobogást, de még így is zavarta a léptek okozta rezgések hangja. A klónok a szemükhöz emelték a fegyvereiket. Ky az Erő segítségével magához hívta a kardját.

„Ha már egyszer meghalok, akkor legalább hősiesen lehelem ki a lelkemet" - gondolta magában, majd kétkézre fogta a markolatot és egy gombnyomással életre keltette a pengét.

Vett egy mély levegőt és behunyta a szemét. Felkészült rá, hogy addig tartja magát, ameddig csak lehetséges. Sose vágyott dicsőségre, sosem kereste a rivaldafényt, de még ebben a reménytelen szituációban is boldogsággal töltötte el a tudat, hogy a Tanács majd ékesszólóan beszél róla, mert bátran kezelte a helyzetet, a Köztársaságot valamilyen okból kifolyólag eláruló klónokkal szemben.

A klónok nem haboztak tovább, meghúzták a ravaszt. Ky felkészült rá, hogy most már ténylegesen eléri a vég. Nem félt, már csecsemő óta arra nevelték, hogy ne rettegjen a halál gondolatától.

A lövedékek sorra eltalálták a testét. A legelső kiverte a kezéből a fénykardot, a többi más-más ponton érte őt, nyílzáporként hullottak rá a fénycsóvák. Legalábbis hullottak volna, de ekkor egyszerre több dolog történt. Valami vagy valaki szabályosan hátra lökte őt és a földhöz szegezte. A lövedékek, amelyek cafatokká szedték volna a testét tovább folytatták útjukat, de mivel egy láthatatlan erő odaragasztotta Ky-t a talajhoz, ezért sértetlen maradt. Egyik-másik lézer azért elég közel kerülhetett hozzá, mert a ruhájából csípős bűz szállt fel és vékony füstcsík hullámzott a levegőben. A fiatal Jedinek ahhoz sem volt ereje, hogy talpra kászálódjon, a harci morálja és az adrenalinja teljesen eltűnt, ezért inkább csak kívülállóként figyelte az eseményeket.

Az események viszont érdekes fordulatot vettek. Az eddig őt támadó klónok kénytelenek voltak fókuszt váltani, ugyanis két további, nagyon is élő Jedi és több klón jelent meg a csatatéren és Ky segítségére siettek. A lézernyaláboktól egy idősebb Jedi mentette meg őt, aki, miután látta, hogy Ky most már biztonságban van, gyorsan aktiválta a fénykardját és beugrott a fiút célzó klónok közé. A két újonnan érkezett Jedi összhangban mozgott, Ky feltételezte, hogy mester-tanítvány kapcsolat áll fenn közöttük. Igyekezett volna segíteni nekik egy Erő-lökéssel, de amint felemelte a kezét hihetetlen fájdalom nyílalt belé, ezért úgy döntött inkább lemond a dologról ténylegesen. Bár az újkeletű szövetségesei nem úgy néztek ki, mint akik segítségre szorulnak, néhány perc leforgása alatt végeztek az áruló klónok egyharmadával. 

Sajnos a felmentőseregnek kissé szegényes csoport, csak öt vagy hat klónt hozott magával, ami vajmi kevés volt az ellen a húsz-huszonöt ellen. A létszámfölény még a Jedik ellen is hatásos volt. Ky magában nagyon sajnálta az egykori bajtársait, hiába akarták azok minden áron megölni őt az elmúlt egy órában. A legjobban Sicket szánta a klónok közül még akkor is, ha pont ő volt az, aki kiadta a Ky elleni parancsot. Most vette észre, hogy a kyberkristályból készült nyaklánca még mindig a nyakában lóg, de hamar megbánta, hogy eszébe jutott a kis ékszer, mert lovaggá való avanzsálása alkalmából kapta a mesterétől. 

A feje is iszonyatosan fájt és annyira fáradt volt, hogy alig tudta a szemét nyitva tartani, azért próbálta a szemével megkeresni egykori mentorát. Némi időbe telt mire a sok páncélos halott mellett észrevette Needak holttestét. Már éppen készült arra, hogy bármekkora fájdalom árán, de odavonszolja magát a férfihoz, akit a legjobban tisztelt, amikor egy klón bukkant fel mellette. Egyből ütésre emelte a kezét, de hamar ráeszmélt, hogy ez a klón nem az ő egykori emberei közül való.

-Ne essen kétségbe uram, én a felmentősereggel jöttem – mondta a klón barátságosan és a kezét nyújtotta, hogy talpra segítse Ky-t. A Jedi nagy nehezen talpra vergődött, de összecsuklott azonnal. Mindkét lába súlyosan sérült volt, majdnem leharapta a saját nyelvét, miközben azon volt, hogy ne ordítson egy nagyot. A klón úgy döntött nem erőlteti a dolgot, letérdelt mellé, levette a sisakját és a sebeket kezdte nézegetni. Ky-t nem vigasztalta a tudat, hogy a katona megcsóválta a fejét és szánakozó arcot vágott a sérülések láttán.

-A parancsnok az, aki profi az ilyen sebek begyógyításában, de ahogy nézem, ő a szokásosnál is elfoglaltabb.

-Mi.... mi történik itt? – próbálta összeszedni a szavait Ky, de a torka teljesen kivolt száradva és a fájdalom is rásegített arra, hogy csak nyögve tudja közölni a mondandóját. -A klónok... elárultak a klónok...

-Nyugodjon meg tábornok, egyelőre elmúlt a veszély – emelte fel csitítóan a kezét a másik, miközben levette a hátáról az egészségügyi felszereléseket tartalmazó dobozt és előkotorászta belőle a kötszereket, illetve a baktával töltött palackokat.

-Nem válasz...válaszolt a kérdésemre – akadékoskodott erőtlenül Ky.

-Uram, ne beszéljen, mert az még inkább kimeríti – mondta a klón. Nem csevegni jöttem ide, hanem megnézni mi van önnel... Hazudhatnám, hogy jól néz ki és kutyabaja sem lesz, de láttam már egészségesebb hullát önnél. Ahogy elnézem a sebei többségére elég lesz a bakta, de belsővérzéstől szenved, illetve több csontja is szilánkosra tört. A súlyosabb sebeket a parancsnok fogja rendbe hozni. Én felcser vagyok, azért jöttem, hogy megnézzem önt és segítsek amennyire tudok- a katona magát igazolva munkához látott, tisztítani kezdte a sebeket.

-Kérem... kér-em...-olyan erővel szorította meg a klón karját, amit az állapota nem indokolt. A klón nem nyögött fel és nem adta jelét annak, hogy fájt volna neki a szorítás, pedig Ky tudta jól, hogy így van. „Ezek a bitangok, jó kiképzést kaptak a Kaminon"- gondolta magában.

-Öl-jön meg... -sóhajtotta erőtlenül, de a hangja mintha egy másik emberé lett volna, nem a sajátja.

A klón elmosolyodott.

-Az nem lenne célravezető uram- válaszolta nemes egyszerűséggel.

-Nekik... valamiért... az... volt -emelte a kezét arra felé, amerre az ellenséget képzelte, de rögtön megbánta, hogy mutogatni kezdett, mert a iszonyatos fájdalom nyílalt a karjába. Ky nagy nehezen küzdött az ellen, hogy ne ordítson egy hatalmasat, küszködve szorította össze a fogait. Annyira kínozta a fájdalom, hogy a szeme könnybe lábadt és egyre nehezebben tudta nyitva tartani a szemét. A könnytől alig látott valamit, elhomályosult minden, mintha egy áttetsző üvegajtón keresztül próbálta volna szemlélni a világot.

„Hogy a jó büdös fenébe vagyok én még életben?" -kérdezte magában. Lehunyta a szemeit, nem próbálkozott azzal többé, hogy parancsoljon az érzékszerveinek. Próbálta elengedni magát és érezte, hogy sikerül a dolog. Mint egy lágy ölelés, úgy húzta magához a semmi, ami biztatóan nyomta el minden fájdalmát.

***

Ugyanaz a holovideó újra és újra. Ha annyiszor egy kreditje lett volna, ahányszor látta már, akkor a Bankár Klánt is ő maga pénzelte volna. A szobában sötét volt, bár Tennor olyan szinten kerülte a kényelem minden formáját, hogy a helyiség túl sok látnivalót úgyse tartogatott volna senki számára. A borús lakrészben csak egy fényforrás tetszelgett, a holoprojektor által kivetített kép. Tennor szájához emelte az üvegpoharat és kortyolt az alderaani borból. Újraindította a videót.

-  _Nagyon szeretlek kicsim!_ \- mondta kacagva a gyönyörű, göndörhajú nő. Hajkoronája kerek arcát keretezte és az élettel teli zöld szempárba most egy kis megjátszott neheztelés vegyült. -  _Viszont, ha nem teszed le azt a kamerát, akkor szólok anyámnak, hogy érdeklődsz a jövőheti bál iránt. Tudod milyen segítőkész, együtt fogtok szépen táncolni._

Tennor mint ezelőtt számtalanszor már, most is felnevetett. Könny szökött a szemébe.

A holografikus videón lévő barnahajú nő fakóbb volt, mint az egykori hús-vér párja, mivel a huszonkét évvel azelőtti technológia nem volt még annyira fejlett, hogy a színek teljes skáláján rögzítse az adott pillanatokat. Bár maguk az emlékek a mozgóképpel ellentétben nem voltak fakók, hiszen Tennor nap, mint nap újra élte azokat.

_\- Integess ennek a csúnya, buta bácsinak, aki a kamerát fogja! Integess Bubuska! -_ a nő lefelé pillantott és olyan mélységes szeretet volt a szemében, hogy az Tennornak újabb könnyeket csalt a szemébe. Egykori önmaga ráfókuszált most már a nő karjaiban lévő, már gagyogó gyerekre, aki éppen önfeledten integetett a kamerának. A kicsinek ugyanolyan gyönyörű zöld szeme volt, mint az anyjának. A nő ringatni kezdte a kicsit a kezében, de a videó hirtelen szöget váltott, ugyanis a kamera megemelkedett. Majd körbe és körbe repülte az anyát és a gyermekét.

-  _Nézd már Juda! A csöppség megint ezt műveli!_  –  kiáltott fel csodálattal az anya. A gyereke ugyanis kikapta az apja kezéből a kamerát és körbe-körbe kezdte azt röptetni. Mindez már önmagában is meghaladta volna egy alig másfél éves gyerek összes képességét, de a baba mindezt a tudatával csinálta, hozzá se nyúlt az eszközhöz.

A kamera megállt, hirtelen száznyolcvan fokos fordulatot vett és egy férfira fókuszált. A férfi viszonylag átlagos arcú volt, haja rendezetlen, arca teljesen csupasz és fiatal. Tennor az egykori önmagát fedezte fel a fiatal férfiban. Viszont bármennyire is idilli volt a pillanat, a múltbeli férfi nem mosolygott.

-  _Te nem szereted, amikor az Erőt használja, ugye?_  – kérdezte a nő kissé szomorúan és közelebb sétált az egykori Judához és a vállára tette a kezét. Az admirális reflexszerűen odanyúlt és kissé csalódottan eszmélt rá, hogy ismételten beleélte magát a videóba.

-  _Ő különlegesebb, mint mi_  – kezdett a nő magyarázni és leült a férfi mellé. Juda visszavette az irányítást a készülék felett és immár megint a feleségére fókuszált. A nő lehajtotta a fejét és mintha magához beszélne, megszólalt:  _-  Nem tudna sose beilleszkedni. Ő több, mint az átlagos gyerekek, de az emberek egyik legrosszabb tulajdonsága az, hogy elítélik azt, ami a megszokottól különbözik._

A kamera hirtelen megmozdult, ezúttal lefelé és immár alulról rögzítette a pillanatokat, ugyanis Juda letette a kamerát arra a kidőlt fára, ami eddig is ülőalkalmatosságként szolgált számukra. A készülék most csak a fel-alá sétáló Judát rögzítette. Majd az automatizált rendszerek miatt ide-oda forgott, hol a stresszes férfit, hol a mesebeli szépséggel rendelkező nőt, hol a gallyakat éppen lebegtető kisfiút véve lencsevégre.

-  _Pont ez a baj Eliss... Ha a Rend elveszi őt tőlünk, akkor valószínűleg soha többé nem látjuk őt. Hát ezért jártunk arra a rengeteg kezelésre, azért kerestük fel a Mag szinte összes nevesebb orvosát és orvosdroidját?_  – fakadt ki a férfi és közben heves testbeszéddel mutatta ki tiltakozását.

-  _Nem lehetünk önzők kicsim!_  – mondta a nő és bár még mindig halkan beszélt, a hangja már nem volt olyan kedves, mint az előbb és az arcvonásai is megkeményedtek.  _– Tudom, hogy milyen nehéz volt teherbe esnem és azt is tudom, hogy egy csillaghajónyi pénzt öltünk bele a dologba. De a Rend tagjának lenni a legtiszteletreméltóbb dolog a világon! Itt kiközösítenék őt! És azt se tudná, hogy mihez kezdjen a képességével! Muszáj lesz őt átadnunk a Jediknek!_

_\- És ha soha többé nem látjuk őt? Tudod mennyi esély volt arra is, hogy egyáltalán ő megszülethessen! Ha találtunk megoldást arra, hogy a sors megajándékozzon minket egy gyermekkel, biztos találunk arra is, hogy elfojtsuk az erejét!_

_\- Te nem beszélhetsz komolyan Juda_ \- a nézett a nő döbbenten a férfira. A kisgyerek kíváncsian nézte az apját és az anyját, egyikről a másikra kapkodva a fejét.  _\- Tényleg képes lennél idáig elmenni? Ez olyan, mintha egy fogatverseny többszörös győztesét azzal jutalmaznád, hogy levágnád mindkét karját! Ez az ő különlegessége! Átadjuk őt a Jediknek... nézz magadba Juda és meglátod, hogy ez a leglogikusabb megoldás. De pont neked mondom ezt, a koréliai matematikusnak?_

Juda halványan elmosolyodott.

_\- Övön aluli drágám, hogy megint ezzel viccelődsz... Tudod jól, hogy ezen még a legnagyobb kínok közt is nevetnék. De légy szíves te is gondold át az én nézőpontom! Esélyt sem adunk a gyereknek a döntésre! A Rend teljesen átformálja majd őt, ezzel elvágjuk az összes olyan érzéstől, ami minket olyan boldoggá tett az elmúlt években! Tiltott lesz számára a szerelem... sose fog megcsókolni egy lányt, sose lehet majd házas! Nem foghatja a karjai közt a kisfiát, mint ahogy mi tettük! És szépíthetünk a dolgokon, de tudod jól, hogy mi ketten idegenek leszünk számára! Meg ne haragudj Eliss, de sose hallottam olyan Jediről, aki a családját látogatná... az idilli család olyan köteléket hoz létre, ami számukra tiltott. Hidd el édesem, az összes Jediről szóló holovideót megnéztem a szabadságom alatt..._ \- Juda a feleségére nézett és érezte, hogy kezd kifogyni az érvekből.

_\- Segíteni fog másokon, hogy olyan boldog életet élhessenek, amilyen nekünk is megadatott volna..._

_\- Látom szívem, pont ez a baj!_  -csattant fel a férfi _. - Mi nem fogunk úgy élni, mint mások, mert a kisfiúnkat odaadjuk holmi idegeneknek!_

A nő lehajtotta a fejét és könnyek folytak végig az arcán. Amikor újból Tennor szemébe nézett, már elszánt volt a tekintete.

_\- Tudod mit?_  -szipogta és letörölte a könnyeit. Hiába sírt, Juda tudta, hogy a nővel nem lehet szórakozni. Az akkori önmaga próbálta megsimogatni a nő arcát, de az eltolta a kezét _. –  Nem! Még pofon is váglak, ha nem figyelsz most rám!_

Juda jobbnak látta nem ellenkezni.

_-  Kössünk kompromisszumot... Mindig is szerettél engem, tudom ezt jól, de utálod az életed azon részét, hogy egy kormányzó lányát vetted el. Nem szereted a nyüzsgést, a folytonos bálokat, estélyeket, utálod, hogy ennyire a rivaldafénybe kerültél._

_\- Igen, talán így van...De mit akarsz mondani ezzel az egésszel?_  – értetlenkedett Juda holoverziója.

_\- Azt, hogy lemondok a rangomról! Élhetünk egyszerű életet, elköltözhetünk a szüleidhez vidékre! Úgyis nagyon kedvelnek engem_  – jelentette ki a nő egyszerűen _. –  Nem kell ezt az életet élnünk. Nem kell, hogy a képmásoddal találkozz a HoloNeten, nem kell más bolygók kormányzóival tárgyalj. Számomra könnyű így élni, de te egy halász fia vagy. Ne! Hallgass! Nem megsérteni akarlak ezzel, többre tartalak, mint a legtöbb apuci-kedvence-fiúcskát, akik udvaroltak anno nekem és szó szerint egy-egy bolygó örökösei voltak. Neked nagyon szószív-_

De Juda közbevágott, megemelve a hangját, a nőt hallgatásra késztetve.

_\- Úgy kezdted, hogy kössünk kompromisszumot... Mi lenne az én feladatom? Mit kell én feladjak azért, hogy végre csak egymásnak éljünk? Csak nem Bubuskát akarod átadni a Rendnek?_

_\- Több ezer szülő birkózott meg a tudattal, szerinted mi nem leszünk képes rá? Békeidő van, a Jedik ellenségei ezer éve eltűntek, megtörténhet, hogy ott még annál is jobb élet adatik majd neki, amilyen a miénk volt. De ez mind nem számít már, üzentem a Tanácsnak, elküldik az egyik Jedi lovagot Deckért._

Az akkori Juda éktelen haragra gerjedt, a mostani pedig újfent a szájához emelte a poharat, majd visszatekerte a videót arra a pontra, ahol a felesége még mosolygott és leállította azt. Kicsit feljebb emelkedett a székében és egy gombnyomással felkapcsolta a világítást a szobában.

\- Volt bármi olyasmi, amit hasznosnak vélt Tressk? - kérdezte a hátánál álló fiútól, aki valószínűleg a teljes videót végignézte.

Ijedt nyögés hallatszott hátulról, de Dolamar megköszörülte a torkát és megszólalt.

\- Elnézést kérek uram, hogy-  kezdte Tressk bocsánatkérő hangnemben, de az admirális hallgatásra intette, majd az ülőalkalmatosságként használt forgószékkel a fiatal férfi felé fordult.

\- Nem kell elnézést kérnie, nem volt bezárva az ajtó. Amúgysem szoktam bezárkózni, teljes mértékben megbízok a legénységben, még akkor is, ha a fele egy csettintésnyi idő alatt leváltana. Kérem, üljön le ön is.

-Sürgős ügyben jöttem uram.

\- Ha nagyon sürgős, akkor nem késlekedhetünk. De azért tíz percet kapok, hogy átöltözzek az admirálisi egyenruhámba, ugye?

Tressk értetlen arcot vágott és végignézett a kifogástalan, haditengerészeti öltözetben tetszelgő felettesére.

\- Hiszen ön már fel van öltözve!

Az admirális színpadiasan végignézett magán.

\- Nézzenek oda tényleg! De ezt csak maga tudja. Szóval kérem, üljön le.

A fiú nagyon fiatal volt még és látszott az arcán a kötelességtudat miatti szégyenkezés, mindemellett egy picit csalódottan nézett az admirálisra is. Juda más reakcióra nem is számított.

\- Tudja Tressk, ha  _én_ ugrálok a  _legénység_  miatt, akkor ők válnak az én felettesemmé. Továbbá, a hajó személyzetét próbálom hozzászoktatni ahhoz, hogy többé-kevésbé nélkülem is boldoguljanak. Tehát egyáltalán ne izguljon amiatt, hogy nem rohanok ki a kabinomból, mert odalent elkezdték tizedelni a Jediket.

Tressk maga elé nézett, értelem csillant a szemében. Az admirális tudta, hogy többé-kevésbé, de a zászlós feldolgozta a tőle kapott információkat, de az arckifejezése arra utalt, hogy nem ért egyet Tennoral.

\- Ne stresszeljen már túl sokat a témán, azonnal indulunk. De előtte arra kérem, hogy üljön le-intett az íróasztal melletti szék felé. - Jut eszembe: tartozik még nekem néhány kérdéssel.

Amíg a fiú reakciójára várt, addig Juda odasétált a legközelebbi bútorhoz, kinyitotta azt és egy kissé poros poharat emelt le a polcról.

\- Végül mi történt a fiával admirális úr? – Tressk feszengve leült a székére. Annyira izgulós-szerény típus volt, hogy Juda már akkor megkedvelte, amikor hetekkel ezelőtt, először meglátta. „Kincs az ilyen fiú, a mostani nagyképű piperkőcök között." -gondolta magában.

-  _Végül_ úgy történt minden, ahogyan azt az édesanyja akarta: átadtuk egy érte kiküldött Jedinek. Érdekes módon pont Eliss siratta a legjobban utána, az anyáknak mindig nehéz az ilyesmit feldolgozniuk.

Miközben beszélt, visszasétált az asztalhoz és az immár frissen megtörölt poharat a zászlós elé helyezte, majd a boros palackért nyúlt.

Tressk tiltakozóan felemelte a kezét.

\- Köszönöm szépen uram, de nem kérek. Nem szoktam inni.

Tennornak mosolyra görbült a szája.

\- Nincsenek itt a szülei, hogy megtiltsák magának. De még ha nem is tiltották meg önnek, van annyira jólnevelt, hogy semmilyen bódító vagy tudatmódosító szerhez nem nyúlt soha- az admirális egy másodpercnyi szünetet tartott, miközben csordultig töltötte az amúgysem kicsi poharat. Tressk arca mindent elárult, amit tudni akart. –  Az anyja és az apja sincsenek itt és gondolom jóideje nem is találkozott velük élőben. Kitől fél talán, akkor? A kapitánytól? Lehet, hogy ez eddig nem volt világos, de én  _neki_  is a felettese vagyok, tehát ha valami előtt én fejet hajtok ezen a hajón, az megengedett. Kérem igyon, nem árt meg magának, segít ellazulni.

Tressk a pohárért nyúlt és belekortyolt az italba. Az admirális tudta, hogy a zászlós most nem tudja eldönteni, hogy tetszik-e neki az, amit ízlelt vagy nem.

\- Nyugodtan igyon még, nem harapok – mondta, mert látta, hogy a fiú annyit ivott csak ki a pohárból, amennyit egy erősebb térfogatmérő műszer se nagyon mutatott volna ki. - Egy ilyen apró korty után nehéz megállapítania, hogy kedvére való-e az ital.

Tressk úgy tett, ahogyan azt az admirális mondta, ezúttal egy az előbbinél jóval nagyobb adagot borított magába. Néhány, óráknak tűnő perc után a zászlós nyelve végre megoldódott.

\- Uram...elnézést kérek a túlságosan személyes kérdésem miatt, de ön nem tartja helyén valónak azt, hogy Jediket mészárolunk, ugye?

Az admirális a fiú arcát fürkészte egy darabig, amit elöntött a bor miatti pír.

\- Ha minden igaz, akkor a legfelsőbb körökből parancs érkezett az összes Jedi kiiktatására, legyen az férfi vagy nő, gyermek vagy idősebb, tapasztalt mester. Mivel a fiam a Rend tagja volt, ezért az utóbbi napokban szinte minden dokumentációt vagy jelentést átnéztem, amihez a rangomnak megfelelő hozzáférésem volt és amiben elfogott vagy kivégzett Jedikről beszélnek. Mivel több ezer Erő-használó igyekezett fenttartani a Galaxis békéjét, ezért kicsit nehéz dolgom van, de még most sem akadtam rá a fiamra. Már ha egyáltalán felismerném, hiszen másfél éves kora óta nem láttam őt.

Tressk összeráncolta a homlokát és újból szólásra nyitotta a száját.

\- A felesége az egyik kormányzó lánya, ha jól értelmezem...

\- Az Intuner bolygóé, a Seswenna rendszer egyik lakott bolygójáé- bólintott az admirális.

\- Csak azt szerettem volna kérdezni, hogy a nejének nincsen bizalmasabb információkhoz hozzáférése, mármint, a rangjából adódóan?

Az admirális egy pár pillanatig várt a válasszal, majd elhatározta magát és megszólalt.

\- Ami azt illeti, a feleségem a gyermek átadása után soha többé nem tartozott a bolygó elitjéhez, mert megegyeztünk, és elköltöztünk a halászfaluba, ahol az anyámék éltek – Tennor itt megállt egy percig, mint aki nem tudja, hogy közölje-e, majd összeszedte a szavait és folytatta.

\- Még egy kerek év sem telt el azután, hogy odaadtuk Decket a Rendnek, amikor egy nagyobb járvány tört ki a faluban. A vész nem válogatott, a lakosság háromnegyedét elvitte. A feleségem is megbetegedett...Üzenetet küldtünk Tirannak, az édesapjának, aki szinte fénysebességgel érkezett hozzánk, a bolygó legkiválóbb gyógyítóival... De sajnos...de sajnos-  az admirális hangja elcsuklott, látszott az arcán, hogy még ennyi év után is a könnyeivel küszködik.

\- De sajnos a feleségén már nem tudtak segíteni és elhunyt-fejezte be helyette valaki, aki csak most lépett be a szobába.

Frendd, a hajó kapitánya karba tett kézzel állt, az ajtó peremének támaszkodva.

\- Még most sem tudtad túltenni magadat a múlton, igaz Juda? -kérdezte félig szemrehányóan, félig szánakozva. -Ezredik alkalommal is közlöm, hogy nagyon sajnálom, ami a nejeddel és a fiaddal történt, de most fontosabb dolgunk is van ennél. Hét üzenetet küldtem neked, az elmúlt pár percben, de még véletlenül sem akartál válaszolni.

\- Mi az a fontos dolog, Frendd? -acélozta meg magát az admirális, az arcán már cseppet sem látszott az előbbi elkeseredés. – Te is a Jedik miatt keresel?

\- Dehogy -rázta meg a fejét az őszülő férfi -, a Kövér Özvegy kapitánya keres téged. 


	3. A Kövér Özvegy kapitánya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egy újabb szereplőt ismerhetünk meg: az alkoholista és felelőtlen Russ Dagent. Ky felébred és néhány kérdésre választ kap, míg Judának egy kíméletlenebb arcát ismerjük meg.

Russ Dagen nem tartozott azon emberek közé, akik szerettek felelősséget vállalni bármiért is. Szétszórt volt, imádta a különböző italokat és magányosan élt. Csempésznek is csapnivalónak bizonyult -mivelhogy ez volt a foglalkozása, mióta az eszét tudta-, és általában több adósságot teremtett magának, mint megélhetésre elegendő összeget. Egyszóval egy csődtömegként tengette mindennapjait, de legalább volt egy kisebb,  _YT-szériás_  űrhajója. Ami szó szerint egy különböző űrhajóelemekből összetákolt roncs volt. Tehát Russ nyakig volt a banthavégtermékben, de ettől függetlenül jól érezte magát. Nem volt sok olyan dolog, amit kedvelt volna, de az űrutazás és a bűnözés ezt a rövid listát bővítette.

Saját bevallása szerint nem volt bűnöző, hiszen ő csak fűszert csempészett egyik rendszerből a másikba. A bódító szer árusítása viszont tiltott volt az összes olyan szektorban, amely a Köztársaságon belül esett. Russ becsületkódexe viszont az átlagemberek elképzeléseitől különböző határokat szabott meg. Számára egy cselekedet sem volt bűntény, amely nem követelt emberéleteket. És ugyan ő egy egészségre ártalmas szert forgalmazott és juttatott át különböző űrutakon, azért ő senki kezét nem fogta, ő senkire sem erőltette a fűszert, hogy utána az illető különböző betegségek által vagy azok egy érdekes mixe miatt távozzon el az élők sorából.

Russ jóval a klónháborúk véres évei előtt megpróbált egy társadalmilag is elfogadott, normális életbe kezdeni. Udvarolni kezdett egy nőnek, elvette, majd házat vettek a szülőbolygójukon, Korelián. De a csempésznek sztresszesebbnek bizonyult az élete miután elvette a szeretett nőt, mint azelőtt, amikor blokádokon kellett átcsusszannia lopott kódokkal vagy kereszttűzben kockáztatta az életét egy-egy értékesebb áru miatt. Ezért sajátos módon oldotta meg, hogy kiléphessen a felelősséggel és bezárt életmóddal járó házasságból és visszatért a régi életmódjához: a csavargáshoz, iváshoz és csempészethez.

Egyetlen barátja maradt, az ütött-kopott űrhajója, mely legalább háromszor annyi idős volt, mint ő, pedig Russ is betöltötte már az ötvenet. Hazugságokkal és hamis ígéretekkel képes volt két taggal bővíteni a legénységét, mellyel együtt járták az ismert és kevésbé ismert Galaxist, hogy a csempészárukat az úticélhoz juttassák. Így történt meg velük, a ismeretségük negyedik hónapjában maximális üzemanyagfogyasztással próbáltak menekülni egy weequay kalózbanda elől, ami magas áron, de sikerült nekik. A hajó súlyos sérüléseket szenvedett, a reaktort meg szinte szó szerint csak a legénység szeretete hajtotta, így besodródtak egy kisebb bolygó légkörébe.

Szerencséjükre a bolygó légköre emberi légzésre alkalmas összetevőket tartalmazott, a gravitáció meg standard egységnyinek bizonyult. Sokkal több problémájuk a lent élő két fajjal sem akadt, a legénység tagjai nagy nehezen, de képesek voltak szót érteni a deallus és dhuki faj elöljáróival. Ehető ételek egész sorával, tiszta vízzel és kissé kezdetleges, de annál hasznosabb eszközökkel pakolták meg a hajót. Az üzemanyag-probléma nehézkesen, de megoldódni látszott, képesek voltak finomítatlan, hihetetlen veszélyes és illékony rhydonium-hoz jutniuk, amely döcögősen, de kijuttatta őket az atmoszférából.

Mivel a legénység viszonylag friss tagjai érthető okokból nem tűrték el azt, hogy semmilyen juttatást nem kapnak a munkájukért, ezért visszafogottan, de elváltak Russ-tól. A kapitány ezek után betért nem egy, de annál jóval több decire a kedvenc hazai fogadójába, ahol italtól mámorosan szétkürtölte, hogy egy rhydonium lelőhelyet sikerült találnia a Külső Peremvidék legszélén.

Másnap megbánta azt, hogy képtelen volt befognia a csőrét, ugyanis a Köztársaság egy kisebb, felderítőhajókból álló flottája tette tiszteletét a Thebánál. Russ emiatt nem is lett volna ideges, de az már inkább bosszantotta, hogy újonc felfedező révén nem volt képes profitálni a törpebolygó nyersanyagjaiból. A Köztársaságnak küldött üzenetei ugyan célba értek, de süket fülekre találtak, várólistára helyezték őt és csak felületesen vették komolyan. Így Russ Dagen, a csempész, akiről kutya se hallott úgy vélte, hogy ideje komolyabb lépéseket megtennie az ügy érdekében.

Hetekkel azután, hogy először járt a Theban, ismét kitért a hyperűrből, néhány parszeknyire a bolygótól és gyors pillantást vetett a kis égitestre. Legalábbis megtette volna, de csak részleteket látott belőle, ugyanis a városméretű égitestet három darab, egyenként tizedakkora hajó és egy téglatest alakú, kezdetleges űrállomás takarták.

Russ úgy gondolta, hogy most nem érdemes szórakoznia a törvény által kínált kiskapukkal, ezúttal meg se próbált hamis kódokat generálni magának, illetve a napok óta üzemen kívül helyezett hálózatokat is felkapcsolta. Teljesen láthatóvá tette magát, a hajó eredeti, majdnem százötven éves azonosítójával. Szép lassan a legnagyobb,  _Venator-osztályú_  űrhajó felé vette az irányt. Nem vette fel a hajóval a kapcsolatot, biztos volt benne, hogy majd megteszik ők az első lépést.

Elővette a flaskáját és húzott belőle. Mindig ezt tette, amikor ideges volt. Meg akkor is, amikor nyugodt. Vagy ha boldog, esetleg szomorú. Egyszóval mindig. El is határozta, hogy első útja ebből a rendszerből egy olyan lesz, ahol valamirevaló kocsma is található. Bakancslistáján szerepelt, hogy minden nevesebb italt kínáló szórakozóhelyet felkeres.

Pont azon tűnődött, hogy valószínűleg már több bárt látogatott meg az ismert Galaxisban, mint amennyit nem, amikor kábult állapotából a távkommunikációs csatorna sípolása riasztotta fel. A fülsüketítő zajt ennyi év után sem volt képes megszokni, pedig anno még a bölcsője is a rozoga űrrepülő volt. A műszerfalhoz lépdelt, óvatosan megnyomta az egyik gombot, nehogy az kiugorjon a helyéről, mint a múltkor és fogadta a hívást.

\- Itt a Galaktikus Birodalom zászlóshajójának, a  _Cruelty_ -nak a hídja, kérem azonosítsa magát! – hangzott fel egy kissé vékony, de annál határozottabb női hang túloldalról. Russ ismét ivott egy kortyot, mielőtt válaszolt volna. Kissé összezavarodott a „Birodalom" szó hallattán, de az alkohol hatásának tulajdonította, hogy félrehallotta a „Köztársaság" szót.

\- A másik oldalon pedig a  _Kövér Özvegy_  nevű  _YT-69_ -es szállítóhajó és annak kapitánya, Russ Dagen. Halaszthatatlan ügyben jöttem.

A csatorna másik oldalán lévő fiatal nő egy pillanatig hallgatott, majd egy egyszerű kérdést tett fel.

\- És mégis mi lenne az? – bökte ki a szavakat kissé unottan.

\- Én fedeztem fel a maguk mögött lévő égitestet! Jöttem a jutalmamért!

***

\- Mester! – ordított fel Ky. Legalábbis álmában biztos így tett, de felébredt és csak egy gyenge nyöszörgés hagyta el a torkát. „Csak egy rossz álom volt..." - gondolta magában.

Annyira fájt minden porcikája, biztos volt benne, hogy még mindig életben van. Az összes testrésze közül furcsamód a feje hasogatott a leginkább, pedig az volt az egyetlen testtájéka, amely nem sérült meg. Próbálta kinyitni a szemét, de a szemhéjai ólomnehézségűnek hatottak. Tudta, hogy nincs egyedül, szólásra nyitotta a száját, de csak rekedt hangok hagyták el azt. Teljesen ki volt száradva a torka.

Valaki feltehetően észrevette, hogy felébredt, mert egy fürge alak odaugrott mellé és finoman Ky feje alá nyomta a kezét, majd kulacsot tartott a szája elé.

Ky felemelte mindkét kezét és megszorította a bőrből készült palackot, de a teste tiltakozott még a gyors mozdulatok ellen és a fiatal Jedi felszisszent fájdalmában. Úgy itta a vizet, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Bár talán múlott is, hiszen nem tudhatta mennyi ideig volt kiütve.

A folyadék kissé felfrissítette és most már volt ereje hozzá, hogy a szemét is kinyissa. A legelső dolog, amit meglátott, az a szemközti fal volt, melyre táncoló tűz fénye vetült. Lassan a többi érzékszerve is ébredezni kezdett, sustorgást hallott. Előtte pedig pontosan az a klón térdelt, aki a sérüléseit is ellátta rögtön a csata után.

\- Maga volt az, aki bekötözte a sebeimet. Felismerem a frizurájáról – mutatott a katona vállig érő és befont hajára.

\- Én voltam az bizony – villantotta ki a fogait a klón, majd fél kézzel elvette a kulacsot Kytól , kivette a másik kezét a fiatal Jedi feje alól, hogy lassan visszaeressze a hordágyra, amin eddig is feküdt. – Ami a hajviseletemet illeti, az bizony tényleg sajátos.

\- Ne is próbálja védeni magát, Hair. Többet foglalkozik a hajával, mint a teljes klónhadsereg együttvéve – csendült fel egy újabb hang, majd egy középkorú férfi lépett be Ky látómezejébe. Őt is felismerte, ez volt az a Jedi, aki a földhöz szegezte őt és megmentette a sugárnyaláboktól. Ky nagy nehezen ülőpózba küzdötte magát. Most vette először szemügyre a kezein lévő kötéseket és a mindkét lábán fehéren fénylő gipszet. Nem volt elragadtatva a látványtól. Majd ismét a Jedire pillantott, aki az arcmintái és a fejét koronázó kisebb szarvak alapján egy iridoniai zabrak volt.

A középkorú férfi letelepedett mellé törökülésben és elmosolyodott. Első látásra egy megbízható embernek tűnt. De Ky három hosszú, harcokkal teli év után tudta, hogy nem mindig helyes az első benyomás.

\- Több folt van magán, mint egy tatuini párafarmer nadrágján – húzta el a száját a borostás férfi. – A nevem Darivan Troga, Jedi mester – azzal a kezét nyújtotta Ky felé.

\- Engem Ky-Denn Wrightnak hívnak – válaszolt alig hallhatóan.

-  Hogy érzi magát Ky? – kérdezte aggódó hangnemben Darivan.

\- Pontosan úgy, ahogy kinézek. Mennyi ideig voltam kiütve?

Darivan a klón felé sandított.

\- Négy standard napja, uram – válaszolt a Jedi helyett Hair.

\- Hogy micsoda? – kérdezte szörnyülködve Ky. – Hol vagyunk egyáltalán? Miért vagyunk még mindig itt? Már rég a Templomban kéne lennünk!

Darivan és Hair az előbbinél is fájdalmasabban nézett össze.

\- Úgy látom, hogy lesz mit megmagyaráznom – válaszolt szomorúan Darivan és közben a fejét csóválta. – Azt ugye tudja, hogy a csapata maga ellen fordult?

Ky végignézett magán és kissé keserűen elnevette magát.

\- Most, hogy mondja, mintha lenne egy-két karcolás rajtam...

Darivan megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Bizonyára feleslegesnek érződött a kérdés, de tisztában kell lennie vele, hogy a teljes egységével végeztünk. Muszáj volt így eljárnunk a maga érdekében és mivel beleszóltunk a harcba, ezért a saját érdekünkben is. De a parancsnokát életben hagytuk.

Kynak elkerekedtek a szemei.

\- Bolt még él? – kérdezte száraz torokkal és ismét a kulacsért nyúlt. Miközben mohón ivott, Darivan folytatta.

\- Négyen kellett lefogjuk, hogy eltávolíthassuk a chipet. Közben két katonámmal végzett.

Ky nem nagyon értette, hogy milyen chipről beszél a Jedi mester, de egyelőre nem kérdezett.

\- Részvétem a katonáiért... Hány Jedit vesztettünk el Needakon kívül?

\- Hát, ami azt illeti, a mi arányaink jobbak, mint a klónoké. A katonák közül csak négyen maradtak életben, beleértve az ön beosztottját is. Egy Styro nevű fiatal Jedi férfit nem tudtunk megmenteni, mire odaértünk már halott volt, csak a klóncsapattal találkoztunk, akik végeztek vele. Miközben felvettük a harcot velük, az én tanítványom, Lymiria szintén meghalt - fejezte be szomorú arccal.

\- Nagyon sajnálom, ami a tanítványával történt – mondta Ky sietve és valóban átérezte Darivan fájdalmát, hiszen ő is látta Needak holttestét. Most, hogy egykori mentorára gondolt, szúrást érzett a szívénél és arra gondolt, bár ne lenne igaz, bárcsak egy buta rémálom lett volna, hasonló ahhoz, amelyből nemrég felriadt.

A részvétnyilvánítást Darivan egy egyszerű bólintással tudomásul vette.

„Az elmúlt napokban sikerült feldolgoznia a tanítványa elvesztését. Kötélidegzetű lehet a fickó" -gondolta magában.

\- Tehát ha jól számolom, akkor a  _Cruelty_ ről elindult hat Jediből már csak három van életben? – ráncolta össze a homlokát Ky.

Darivan értetlenkedve nézett rá.

\- Dehogy – rázta meg a fejét. – Csak azt a két Jedit vesztettük el, akiről az imént beszéltem.

Most Ky-on volt az értetlenkedés sora.

\- Needak... a mesterem, láttam a holttestét!

\- Szóval  _ő_ Needak, akit az imént említett – csapott a homlokára Hair. – A mestere él és virul, uram. Kutya baja sincsen!

A remény annyira megdobogtatta Ky szívét, hogy félt, kiszakad a mellkasából. De összeszedte a gondolatait és nem hagyta magát becsapni.

\- De... láttam a szanaszét lőtt testét... ott feküdt a földön... Engem akart megvédeni! – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Ky.

\- Ahogyan azt Hair is mondta – kezdte Darivan, szépen lassan kihangsúlyozva minden egyes szót, mint aki egy ütődötthöz beszél – az ön mestere egy nappal a tragikus események után felébredt és a kérleléseink ellenére is távozott ebből a fedezékből. Higgye el nekem, hogy a mestere jó bőrben van. Hihetetlen, hogy mennyire hamar felépült, pedig még a magáénál is súlyosabb sebesüléseket szerzett.

Ky összeszedte a gondolatait.

\- Needak ugye visszatért azóta? - kérdezte, de nem számított megerősítésre, az egykori mentora itt ült volna mellette, ha a barlangban tartózkodott volna.

\- Nincs - rázta meg a fejét Hair. Majd elmosolyodott. – Két nappal ezelőtt visszatért és hozott néhány elejtett vadat. A vállain. Legalább akkora súlyban, mint ő maga. Utána megnézett téged, a homlokodra tette a kezét, megszorította a karodat, annyit mondott, hogy „Megyek vadászni." és tovább állt. Csak így.

Ezen a ponton már Ky sem bírta ki mosoly nélkül. Ez valóban a mesterére vallott. Annyira örült a hírnek, hogy a testi fájdalmait is elfelejtette néhány pillanatra. A csöndet végül Darivan törte meg.

\- Nem akarom a jó kedvedet lelohasztani Ky, de néhány szóban elmagyaráznám neked, hogy mi történt az elmúlt napokban. Nagyon figyelj kérlek, ha valami nem világos, kérdezz nyugodtan vissza. Készen állsz, hogy megtudd az igazságnak azt a szeletét, amivel mi itt tisztában vagyunk?

Ky lassan bólintott és közben érezte, hogy az alatta lévő hordágyat egy apró remegés járja át.

\- Akkor, ha nem haragszol... - Darivan egy finom mozdulatot tett és az Erő segítségével felemelte Ky-t a hordággyal együtt. – A tábortűzhöz megyünk. Bemutatlak a többieknek is.

***

Russ már több perce tartózkodott a  _Cruelty_  hangárjában. Tudta, hogy várnia kell majd arra, hogy fogadják, ezért alaposan elrejtett minden illegális szert és tárgyat. Áldotta a csillagokat, hogy anno az apja ennyire körültekintő volt és rejtett rekeszeket telepített a hajóba. Idegességében már megitta a flaskája teljes tartalmát és a raktérben lévő hordóból újratöltötte azt. Szomorúan konstatálta, hogy a hordó lassan kiürül. Majd a csillagromboló kapitányának utasításához híven leeresztette a rámpát és lassú léptekkel elhagyta a szeretett hajóját.

Amint körülnézett belül, felnyögött megrökönyödésében. A  _Kövér Özvegy_  üvegacél ablakán keresztül is nagynak tűnt a hangár, de így, kilépve a frissen mosott járóelemekre, szinte megszédült a monumentalitás ilyen magas szintű mértékétől. Minden oldalról kisebb-nagyobb hajók tömkelege tarkította a hatalmas csarnokot, melyből jó párat azonnal fel is ismert. Szemügyre vett legalább két tucat  _V-19_ -est, jó pár  _Y-szárnyút_ , de még néhány  _ARC-170_ -est is. Odébb, bár a látómezőn kívül esett, de kivette a  _Jedi elfogó vadászok_ nyílhegy alakú testét. Azokból is több volt, de meg nem tudta volna mondani ekkora távolságból, hogy hány darab.

A többi hajót már nem ismerte fel, de gyanította, hogy a tömzsi és széles hajók valószínűleg klón csapatszállítók lehetnek. Kissé furcsállta, hogy majdhogynem egy lélek sem tartózkodik a hangárban, az űrrepülőket leszámítva kongott az ürességtől. Néhány gépész azért sietve átszaladt egyik helyről a másikra, de figyelemre se méltatták őt. Pedig térdig érő, ütött-kopott mustársárga kabátjában és sötétbarna kalapjában ennél jóval nagyobb feltűnést kellett volna keltsen.

Szívesen körülnézett volna a csillagrombolón, ugyanis  _ekkora_  csatahajón még sose járt. De pontos utasítást kapott arra, hogy ne hagyja el a hajót, és ha mégis megteszi, akkor ne csatangoljon túl messze.

A kezdeti lelkesedése kezdett alábbhagyni, ezért unalmában leült a hajó lenyitott rámpájára és elővette a színültig töltött flaskát. Egy kisebb kortyot ivott belőle és azt is jól megízlelte. Nem tudhatta, hogy meddig fogják tartani és illegális árucikk lévén nem-e foglalják le a méregdrága borát. „Bár túl sokat úgyse nyernének vele, üres a hordó." -gondolta keserűen. Ettől függetlenül spórolt a nedűvel, mert nehéz idők vártak rá, ha esetlegesen vízhez kell majd nyúlnia.

Éppen azon gondolkozott, hogy bemegy és ott várja meg a kapitányt, amikor tőle néhány méterre, az egyik hajó mögül egy tiszt lépdelt elő. Mindkét oldalán egy-egy megszólalásig hasonlító klónkatona sétált, de nem abból a fehér páncélos fajtából, amelyhez Russ szokott, hanem a szürkés-kék egyenruhásból, amelyekhez még sosem volt szerencséje. Bár az oldalukon lógó fegyver így is azt jelezte, hogy nem érdemes szórakozni velük, páncél ide vagy oda. Miközben a három szerzetet stírölte, azok odaértek elé és méternyi távolságot tartva megálltak előtte. Russ biztos volt benne, hogy a középső a kapitány.

„Legalább nem egy kényelmes fajta, ha gyalog jött el idáig a parancsnoki hídról és nem egy lebegtethető platformmal" -gondolta magában.

Szinte már látta a krediteket a szeme előtt, ezért izgalmában a kabátja belső zsebébe nyúlt és elővette ismét a flaskát. De éppen, hogy a szájához emelte, a tiszt megszólalt.

\- Kérem adja át azt nekem – azzal hívogató mozdulatot tett a kezével. Russ jobbnak látta nem ellenkezni és fájó szívvel, de átnyújtotta a kedvenc csecsebecséjét.

\- Nem tudtam, hogy maga is ennyire szabálytiszte...- de amit látott, attól még a szava is elállt.

Az előtte álló tiszt, amint átvette a flaskát, lecsavarta a dugóját és egyből lehúzta a teljes tartalmát. Russ csak hebegni-habogni tudott és egy röpke pillanatra azt vélte hallani, hogy az egyik egyenruhás klón felhorkant.

\- De hát ez hihetetlen erős. Ez itt...-

\- Jelucani termés, abból is valószínűleg egy olyan, amit már három évszázada palackoztak -fejezte be helyette a másik férfi és visszanyújtotta neki a flaskát. Russ megrökönyödve vette vissza az ingóságát. Néhány pillanatnyi csend után megszólalt.

\- Azért azt nem hittem volna, hogy egy kapitány csak így... -

De a tiszt újból közbeszólt.

\- Az admirális -helyesbített. – Tennor Juda vagyok, üdvözlöm a  _Cruelty_  fedélzetén. Miben segíthetek önnek?

Russ nem hitte volna, hogy ennyire hamar rátérnek a lényegre, de a pár órás várakozás alatt felkészült a válaszra.

\- A mögöttem lévő hajó a Kövér Özvegy. Én voltam az a kapitány, aki felfedezte a Theba-t. Saját kézből tudom, hogy a bolygó egy kisebb hajóflottát képes ellátni rhydoniummal. Az égitest értékes és mivel a Köztársaság semmilyen juttatást nem biztosított számomra, ezért gondoltam magam jövök el ide.

Az admirális elmosolyodott.

\- Nem lehetett ennyire naiv.

Juda olyan tekintettel nézett rá, mint egy félkegyelműre és ez kissé sértette a büszkeségét Russnak. De kontrázni nem tudott, mert az admirális folytatta.

\- Már csak azért is hibás a feltételezése, miszerint bármit is profitálhat ebből az égitestből, mert a Köztársaság már nem létezik. Négy nappal ezelőtt vette át a helyét az Első Galaktikus Birodalom. Ön nem is követi a HoloNet adásait? Ezzel van tele az egész.

\- Galaktikus Birodalom - préselte ki a szavakat a száján Russ. – Diktatórium váltotta fel a demokráciát?

\- Valahogy úgy - bólintott Juda. – Gondolom ez azért zavarja, mert fél, hogy a csempésztevékenységeit nem képes majd zökkenőmentesen folytatni egy olyan rendszer irányítása alatt, amely gyökerestül igyekszik majd kiirtani a korrupciót.

„Szóval ennyire nyilvánvaló, hogy bűnöző vagyok?" -tette fel a költői kérdést saját magának Russ. Felcsendült a vészjelző a fejében, de próbált sabacc-arcot vágni.

\- Rengeteg dolgom van kapitány – szögezte le az admirális. – Nem érek rá önnel beszélgetni arról, hogy milyen változások történtek a legfelső körökben. De ilyen ostoba nem lehet! Hogyan gondolta, hogy elhisszük önnek a meséjét? Lehet, hogy csak éppen le van égve anyagilag és egy kis betevőt szeretne magának. Ki bizonyíthatja, hogy ön valóban járt a bolygón?

\- A legénységem két másik tagja – válaszolt gyorsan a kérdésre Russ.

\- Talán itt állnak maga mellett? Mivel nem látom őket, valószínűleg a hajón tartózkodnak, igaz?

Russ ökölbe szorította a kezét. Kezdte belátni, hogy pontosan akkora vagyonnal hagyja majd el a csillagrombolót, mint amekkorával érkezett.

\- Nincsenek a hajón. Nemrég felmondtak.

Az admirális szárazon felnevetett.

\- Egyből gondoltam, de semmi probléma. Tanúskodnának maga mellett?

Russ szégyellt válaszolni a kérdésre, ezért csak megrázta a fejét.

 - Akkor nincs miről beszélnünk. Amúgy se érne a bizonyítéka semmit, akkor se, ha ezer fős legénységgel tudná alátámasztani. Heti szinten fedeznek fel új bolygót, holdat vagy rendszert a Külső Peremvidéken vagy azon túl. Remélem tudtam önnek segíteni, további szép napot! - azzal provokatívan tisztelgett egyet a kapitány előtt és sarkon fordult.

De Russ nem hagyta ennyiben a dolgot. Annyira felidegesítette az admirális flegma hozzáállása, komoly küzdelmet folytatott, hogy ne húzzon be neki egy isteneset. Sokszor alázták már meg, de sosem ennyire. De Russot leginkább az zavarta, hogy az admirálisnak végig igaza volt, valóban butaság volt idejönnie.

\- Ezt még megkeserüli! – fenyegetőzött búcsúzóul.

Az admirális visszapillantott a válla mögül.

\- Bizonyára. De azért kérem, kerülje a holdat ahogy tudja. Háborús övezet van odalent, még a végén megsérül -azzal intett a két klónnak és végkép faképnél hagyta Russt.

A  _Kövér Özvegy_  kapitánya úgy gondolta, hogy jobb annyiban hagyni a dolgot, saját esetéből tudta, hogy mindig az a nagyjani, akié a hajó. És az tényleg nem hiányzott neki, hogy eljárást indítsanak ellene és egy ablaktalan cellában töltse az élete hátralevő részét. Mert bőven akadt olyan holmi a gépen, ami miatt tárgyalás nélkül is rögtön lecsukták volna.

Miközben percekkel később már bőven maga mögött hagyta a Crueltyt, nyomorúságos helyzetén kezdett agyalni. A  _Fekete Nap_  rosszfiúi üldözték őt a rengeteg tartozás miatt, amit felhalmozott. A  _Pyke Szindikátus_  már nem állt szóba vele, az is csoda, hogy még nem ölették meg. Volt több hasonló is, akikkel inkább nem állt volna szóba. Esetleg a  _Hutt klán_ , de ha azoknál elszúr valamit ... akkor a fejét veszik. És ő nagyon is szeretett élni. A Huttok dörzsöltek voltak, olyan opció nem létezett, hogy az ember megvezesse őket bármivel is.

Bármennyire is aggasztó volt a helyzete és akármennyire is egy galaxisméretű csődtömeg volt, Russ Dagennek azért akadt egy nagyon fontos jó tulajdonsága. Sosem fenyegetőzött üresen és mindig betartotta az adott szavát. 

"Igéretet tettem neked Juda Tennor."

Hirtelen elhatározással a Theba felé vette az irányt. 


End file.
